


Candor

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Coats, Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Tyler appreciates that both Ivan and Shelby have amazing coats.
Relationships: Ivan of Zandar/Tyler Navarro/Shelby Watkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Candor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the anything drabble prompt coat on dreamwidth.

Tyler is able to admit that his jealousy of Ivan’s coat hadn’t really been about the coat. It’s still a gorgeous coat that looks absolutely stunning on Ivan.

Then Shelby finds a coat. Pink, of course, with a silky black lining. It ends at her knees and has a belt to match.

The problem with Shelby and Ivan having equally stunning coats is Tyler gets distracted with ways to get them out of the coats, not that either of them object.

“We need to find Tyler a coat,” Shelby decides, her head resting on his shoulder.

“We do,” Ivan agrees.


End file.
